The Happiest Day of My Life
by amber-1134
Summary: I loved her. She was mine. Only Mine. [one-shot I wrote while in Cancun. Lottsa fluff ]


A/N: Short, bad, one shot story I wrote while in Cancun. No point really, just when I was in a fluffy mode   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat.  
  
The Happiest Day of My Life  
  
by amber1134  
  
Summary: I loved her. She was mine. Only Mine. [one-shot I wrote while in Cancun. Lottsa fluff ]  
  
-x-  
  
I loved her smile. I loved her laugh. I loved everything about her. She was perfect in every single way. She was beautiful... not a flaw in her design. I wanted her... I wanted to feel her hair, her face, her hands.  
  
Caitie was everything to me... without her, I wouldn't be able to survive. She was my best friend, my closest friend, my companion... my crush. I loved her so much. We had spent nights at a time together... talking, laughing, crying... just being friends. She was all I had.  
  
Not that she knew, of course. To her I was merely Jamie Waite: best friend. Nothing more. If only I could tell her... maybe she would feel the same way... but then again, maybe not.  
  
Then I saw him. Tyler Connell. He was staring at Caitie... MY Caitie. He was checking her out, running his eyes up and down her perfect body. I wanted to make him stop, tell him she was mine. Only mine. I couldn't, though, because she was right there, pulling books out from her locker. All I could do was watch him. Make sure he didn't even think about making any moves on her.  
  
We had done everything together... since we were five, Caitie and I had been inseperable.  
  
We had spent numerous afternoons together beneath the football feild's steel bleachers. Sometimes talking about things, sometimes just sitting in silence. That's how we were. We understood each other... we knew each other's thoughts without speaking a word.  
  
I've never really had any romantic interaction with her... nothing that made fireworks explode. The most I've touched her is when we watch movies on her couch and she falls asleep on me...or when she leaves town for Summer break or Christmas, she'll hug me and kiss me on the cheek. It's friendly, but all the same.. those are the moments when my heart thuds against my chest and my adreniline is pumping.  
  
I've held her through everything. Some nights, when things are looking awful for her, I just hold her in my arms as she cries. It's times like these when I see the worst of her, yet she's still a perfect angel. My perfect angel.  
  
And then there are the happy times.. the wonderful, fun-filled times, when all sadness and dissapointment has faded away. We'll stay at her house and watch movies, or go out for dinner or something. And the one time when we went to the prom together... Me as a cheerleader, her as the faithful jock. My nerves got the best of me and I couldn't flat out ask her, so I asked her as a joke instead. That was one of the best nights of my life. We even slow-danced a few times.  
  
I dream of her a lot. Sometimes I see her alone, dancing in a feild of red roses. Other times, we are together, embracing on the couch. I also dream of her kissing me. her lips coming in contact with mine... her arms hooked around my neck. I can almost taste her lips, sweet and fresh.  
  
Everyday when I see her, it takes every ounce of strength in me not to start kissing her. I love her so much... if only I could tell her. If only she would love me back. I think she likes that guy in art class... Josh. She talks about him to me a lot. I wish she would talk about me like that to Val.  
  
Most of the happiest days of my life have been spent with Caitie. The day I got off probation, she was there, encouraging me and hugging me, telling me how proud she was. She was what pushed me to do my best.  
  
The day her parents got divorced, I stayed with her all night. I slept in her bed with her. She spilled out to me her hate and her sadness. I will never forget how much she opened up to me. It was like seeing a whole different side of her... yet she still remains so beautiful.  
  
Sometimes, when she falls asleep, I just want to kiss her for hours on end...but I can't. There is always the possibility she will wake up and not see me as more than a friend... I don't think I could handle that heartbreak.  
  
Another day I cannot forget with her was the day we drove 65 miles on my motorcycle to the nearest beach, just so she could get away from the pain at home. That was the day her dad died.  
  
I remember holding her in my arms on the sand as the waves crashed against our feet. She looked so beautiful in her black bikini...she had the body of a goddess. We must have sat for an hour, her head against my bare chest. I found comfort with her... a soothing satisfaction.  
  
The moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one.  
  
Then one day, all of my confidence shattered as I saw Tyler Connell approach her in the hallway. He had gotten to her before I had. I had missed every opportunity... I felt miserable.  
  
I cannot even describe the pain I felt as he leaned in and kissed her. It only lasted for a second, but to me it seemed like an eternity. An eternity I watched in sheer hurt and jealousy.  
  
Then she said the dreadful words.  
  
"I love..."  
  
I didn't get to hear her say 'you', because I was out that door and heading for the bleachers. Our bleachers. So many times we had shared, and this is how she repayed me? By falling in love with Tyler? It felt like she had ripped my heart in half and stomped on it. I couldn't have been more mad with her than I was at that moment.  
  
And then she walked up to me, stopping at the end of the bleachers only to crawl under them and join me. Through all my anger and hurt, I still thought she looked beautiful. I will never stop thinking that. Her hair hair hung in waves across her shoulders. She wore a long sleeved black Smile Empty Soul shirt, that I couldn't help but notice that it fit her chest quite nicely. How did I recieve such a perfect, extremely pretty, girl as my best friend? God knows I didn't deserve it, after all I've done in life.  
  
Then I prepared for the inevitable. The words that were going to come out of her mouth... the words saying she was sorry, but she loved Tyler. I braced myself, trying to forget my love for her.  
  
"I need to tell you something," she said, putting her hand on my right shoulder. I bit my lip, staring hard at the ground beneath me.  
  
"I know about Tyler," I said, the words escaping my mouth before I could stop them. "I know you love him."  
  
"What?" She asked, calmly and gently. I loved her voice.  
  
"I don't love Tyler, Jamie. Just now in the hall I told him that I couldn't love him, because my heart belonged to someone else."  
  
'Josh,' I thought. Damn you, Josh.  
  
"Really?" I asked, pretending to be somewhat concerned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then there was silence. I felt her hand travel across my shoulder blades and onto my left shoulder. What was she doing?  
  
I turned to her. Now her other arm was lifting up off the ground to join her previous one. Next thing I know, her arms were strung around my neck. My heart was pumping faster and faster as each moment passed by.  
  
"I told him... that I loved... you."  
  
The words I had waited to hear for the longest time were finally out in the open. She had spoken what I had waited so badly for the last 5 years to hear just then. And that wasn't even the best part.  
  
After saying that, she leaned in close to me and kissed me, right on the mouth.  
  
Her lips tasted as I dreamed they would. Like the sweetest candy... beautiful in every way. I saw fireworks then. That was the sweetest kiss I have ever, and will ever, taste.  
  
This was truly the happiest day of my life. 


End file.
